At Trails End-Part III
by StockAgent
Summary: A continuation. The dust will settle once again. But who will be left standing?
1. Chapter 1

We pick up from Part II:

 ** _Gungellan-The Police Station,_**

Frank put the phone down. He was sure now, all of the information and evidence was there, picking up the phone again, Frank dialled Dovers, and He'd better get Heath in here for this one.

 ** _At Drovers Run,_** Heath is at the shed when Tess gets a message for him:

"Heath! There's a message for you, call Frank DaCosta, urgent." Tess yelled out from the veranda.

Heath headed for the study. He soon returned, bolting for his truck.

"Where are you going?" Stevie asked as he swung the door open.

Slamming shut the door, "Explain later." He replied quickly, hitting the key the truck roared to life, its dual rear wheels spinning madly, slinging dust, gravel and dirt everywhere as it whipped sideways in his haste to get out the gateway.

"He's in a hurry." Claire observed.

"Not wrong." Stevie replied.

"Must've been something to do with that message from Frank." Tess said.

 ** _Hours later back at Drovers Run,_**

Heath climbed out of the Police car.

"Thanks Frank."

"No worries, I am sure your truck will be found somewhere."

"Yeah I hope so, at least the bastard was insured."

"True, be in touch. And I'm sorry again, the trails just gone cold, no evidence, we cant do anything further."

"Thanks mate. Much appreciate all you have done" Heath said as he walked towards the quarters, he lit a smoke and puffed away as he headed for the quarters.

Stevie walked outside, squinting she saw Heath walking.

"We're busted Ryan." She murmured.

"Who by Hall? Drover boy? He's no threat, I keep telling you that."

"There's more to him than we all know, trust me on that."

"Nah, he's as simple as 1,2,3." Alex whispered.

"Hey" Heath called as he walked to his room.

"Hey, where's the truck?" Stevie asked.

Before Heath could reply Alex cut in with "what? Forget where you parked it? Can't drive & parked it in a ditch?" He said, his mirth and mocking clear in his voice.

Grasping the screen door, Heath locked eyes with them both. "Got stolen." was all the reply he gave before walking inside, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Are you sure?" Alex yelled out.

"Get stuffed." Came the angry reply.

 ** _That Night_**

They were all sitting around the table. Alex and Stevie, Tess and Nick, Becky and Brick, Claire and Heath. The couples were being all sweet with each other and love was certainly in the air. To the point that Claire started looking at Heath, maybe there was something more to this, she was feeling lonely, she was sure that he would be after so long chasing cattle. I'll bide my time she thought as she watched Heath stand, quietly excuse himself and leave the building through the double doors, outside she saw the match briefly flare and light his cigarette. Claire followed him out, the others watched as she went, it was clear that Claire was making an effort, the makeup and perfume proved that. Even if she wouldn't admit. She was taken with Heath, probably because he reminded her of Jack. She found Heath sitting at the edge of the verandah, smoke trailing out of his nostrils. The laughter from inside drifted out to them.

"You ok?" Claire asked, looking at Heath.

"Yeah fine, thanks for a good meal, I'm turning in."

"Hang on," Claire said with a chuckle, "there's dessert to go yet."

"Nah thanks. I'm good aye." Heath said as he stood up. Looking over his shoulder he called out to the group still inside. "Night all." There was no reply. He just forced a smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess they didn't hear." He said good naturedly. "Good night."

"Night." Claire replied, almost dumbfounded at his sudden change in manner, she walked back inside.

"So," Alex asked. "We off to the sales tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah"

"Too right"

"Wouldn't miss it."

The dinner party broke up and everyone drifted off to bed. No one noticed that Johnno was gone from the yards. The note Heath had left wasn't found till the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2 The road is an evil mistress

The road is an evil mistress.

 ** _Morning at Drovers Run_**

The whole Drovers crew piled into the utes (as well as Alex and Nick.)

"Hang on, wait for Stevie." Alex said. Tess blasted the horn, Stevie came running from the quarters, a piece of paper in her hands. Wordlessly she passed it to Claire as she climbed in and they drove away. Claire didn't say a word, she just folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

 ** _Gungellan Saleyards._**

As soon as they arrived, Claire went looking at the cattle. She had put a few in herself. It was no surprise to her that she found Heath leaning on the rails. Omnipresent smoke in his grip with a steaming cup of tea in the other. Leaning beside him she looked at him, her eyes piercingly looking through him, into his soul.

"Morning Miss McLeod." Heath opened.

Claire produced the note, "So what's this?" she asked, her voice crisp and cold.

"My notice."

"Why?"

"Because its time." Heath replied expansively, his gaze not wavering from the cattle as his cigarette butt hit the concrete floor of the pen.

"Time for what?" Claire implored, her voice searching, almost hoping.

"Just time. That's all." Heath replied straightening up as the auctioneer began calling for a bid.

"Right there we are buyers, got a brilliant string of young cattle here today, plenty of room for work. They'll grow with you, can I hear 220 cents a kilo anywhere? Who's got your 220? 15? 10? Who's got your two dollars?" Heath raised his hand.

"Yes!" came the yell from the spotters.

"And 200 cents I have, gotta bid 200, bid 2, bid 2, bid 2, gotta bid 205 now, bid 205, bid 205, 10 now, gotta bid 210 now gotta bid two one oh the money to me, make no mistake, the bids at the rail with the starter, your gone out left. Gotta bid 210 now gotta bid 215, 220 now, gotta bid 220 now, I'll take your 2's till dark if itll help you stay in, gotta bid 222, that's 222=, gotta bid 4, 224, thatsd 224 now 6, gotta bid 226 back with the starter, and I'll part em out at that, 226 and out where gonna go, 226 and out where gonna go bidding all done and silent, all done? Sold! 226 buys, goes to Heath Beresford, number 22 for the book, Number 22 at 226."

Claire grabbed Heath on the arm, "So that's it? Running out are you?" she hissed.

"I have nothing, I have no one." Heath said as he moved down the lane, buying more cattle as he went.

At the end of the sales, Heath again let the cattle of the yards and began to walk them to the stock route. Claire stood there watching him go, tears began to well in her eyes as she watched him turn Johnno around and trot back towards them all.

"I guess it's not right for me to just up and go without saying good bye and all that, I appreciate all that you all have done for me. I'll be back, I just need to move a couple of mobs around, so if I can do that. I'll make enough to buy a place. So until then, I guess it's not good bye, more of a ill catch ya in the soup n I'll have a pea with ya."

Claire walked over, placing her hand on his knee she looked at him, her eyes shiny and tears beginning to run down her face. "Be safe out there, and get back as soon as you can."

"I will." Heath murmured quietly. Looking up at the others he tipped his hat to them all. "Ill see you all soon. Look after yourselves."

With that he touched his boot heels to Johnno's flank and moved off after the cattle. Stevie and Tess stepped forward and placed their arms around Claire. They drifted to their cars and headed back to Drovers. No one said a word, even at dinner that night. Claire just pushed her food around the plate and stared at the chair that Heath had last sat in.

Out on the reserve, Heath stabbed at the fire and considered his options. Instead of heading North with this lot, he decided to push East. Across the Barossa and into Victoria. Sell em at Hamilton or somewhere like that. He grinned, then he'd grab another mob and head back to Gungellan, maybe by then Frank would have the missing evidence needed to right a wrong. He lit a smoke. He couldn't wait for judgement day to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3-Way Out East

Chapter 3-Way out East.

 ** _Drovers Run_**

Claire woke when the alarm sounded, groping blindly she eventually found it and shut it off. She swung out of bed, already fully dressed she pulled her hair back into a basic ponytail and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was hitting the road today, Heath had called from Penola. Just to say "G'day" he reckoned. He and Claire had spoken for quite a while, she could hear him fumbling for change and when he dropped a pile of it he had cursed and the line went dead. Claire hung up and was about to go to bed when the phone jangled again, snatching it up Heath had said.

"If you're not up to anything, did you want to come and drive these to the yards with me?"

Claire's heart ponded as she shakily replied "Yes" Heath gave her the details of where he would be found by the time she arrived. It had been an agonising few days. She pictured him in the saddle, his easy laugh, the way he moved. If she could only convince him to come back and stay. It was inevitable that Tess and Nick would end up at Wilgul, Alex and Stevie at Killarney. Jodi would no doubt move on, Becky and Brick were preparing to leave next month. Jodi undoubtedly would move on at some time. So she really needed someone that could stick around. Heath would fit the bill of she could scrub the call of the road out of his soul. Shaking her head she smiled as she picked up her bag and her swag and headed downstairs. Tess was it the kitchen drinking coffee and looked up when she saw Claire.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Going to be away for a couple of days. You'll be right, there's a list of stuff in the study."

"Where are you going?" Stevie asked from the doorway.

"Away."

"Where away?" Tess implored.

"East." Claire replied.

"She going to meet Heath." Stevie said, a broad grin breaking onto her face as Tess mouth dropped open.

"It's not like that, I'm just going to give him a hand."

"Oh yeah, sure." Stevie said as she walked out, "you keep telling yourself that." She said over her shoulder laughing.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at Tess, Tess giggled and returned her smile.

"Be safe." She said as she hurried out the door.

"I will." Claire replied.

Claire was driving out the gateway when Alex pulled up.

"Supply run?" He opened.

"Yep." She replied. As Alex got out of his ute. He saw the swag and her bag iun the back seat of the battered Hilux.

"Oh yeah?" he said, looking at her smirking.

"Grow up Alex." Claire admonished, a smile starting to appear.

"Yeah well, I hope Drover Boy is worth it, I reckon your wasting your time."

"Well, I reckon that you need to worry less about me and start looking after yourself and Stevie." Claire said seriously as she let the clutch out and drove away. Alex stood and watched her go.

 ** _At the Victorian Border._**

Heath lightly cracked his whip and whistled to Blue. "C'mon geddup!" His gravelly voice told the cattle. He was pushing a bit harder now, Claire was coming and he wanted to get them to a point of where they could be spelled before heading to the yards. He already had somewhere lined up, he had arranged that through a stock agent at Casterton, he'd rung someone at Hamilton and it was all sorted. Several agents had got the word and been out to look, the mob had travelled really well, fat and in good condition the offers were coming thick and fast. Still under the market price Heath had politely declined them. He smiled as he ambled along, he thought of Claire, picturing her smile, he could almost hear her laugh. He turned his mind back to the cattle. Cracking his whip again, he urged them further. There wasn't a lot of distance now. Claire was meeting him at Yulecart. The cattle would be trucked in the night before the sale to the yards. All that was left to do was wash up and shave. Oh and buy a decent shirt and jeans if he was to take Claire out for a meal.

 ** _Meanwhile in Coleraine_**

Claire had stopped and was getting diesel. The ute was running ok, Becky had done really well with it. She stretched and bought a coffee after the ute was full to the brim. She looked at the kindly old man behind the counter as he wiped his hands on a rag.

$48.50 for the diesel love." He said, flashing his gappy grin at her.

"What about for the coffee?" Claire asked.

"On the house, just promise me you'll top off here on the way home."

"Ok, deal." Claire said with a smile and they shook hands. "How do I find Yulecart Barry?" She asked, noting his name on the stained overalls.

"Oh that's easy, what are you up to there?"

"Catching up with a friend, he's droving a mob of cattle."

"Oh, you're a mate of the Drover? Well, why didn't you say so before?" Barry said his grin wider. He produced a map and highlighted where Claire had to turn. "Keep the map too love, and drive careful now." Barry said tapping her on the shoulder as he turned and headed back to the workshop. Claire smiled as she drove away. 'Not far now' she thought. As the kilometres clicked over she felt herself getting more and more excited.

 ** _At Yulecart_**

Claire arrived. Climbing from the ute she saw Heath standing at the yards. The cattle were drinking and eat the hay. His saddle sat beside the loading ramp as Johnno grazed nearby. Blue barked a greeting and his tailed began to thud the ground as Heath turned. Claire couldn't help but break out into a smile when she saw him. His face still looked rather rugged with more than a hint of facial hair. She leaned on the rail, determined to play it casual. "How's it going?" She asked.

"Yeah can't complain, markets are still up, words out and about, should be a good turnout. How's about yourself?"

"Yeah good, glad to be away from Drovers for a couple of days."

"That's good." Heath said, his gaze shifting back to the cattle.

Claire looked across at an old caravan parked under the trees.

"Please tell me that's is not where we are sleeping."

"Sure is, double beds yours, bunk up fronts mine."

"You are taller than me," Claire said. "There's no way known I am sleeping in the double. It's yours."

"Claire." Heath said, looking into her eyes. "I am being a gentleman here, so the double is yours, and now I'll be on the ground in my swag!" Heath said, his face dead serious. Claire looked at him shocked. Then the both broke into a grin. Claire shoved him in the arm and he started to fall, she tried to stop him but then ended up falling backward together, ending up on some old, loose hay.

"Are you alright?" Heath asked through his laughter as he looked at her on top of him.

"Yes I'm fine, are you?"

"Hay broke my fall."

A slightly awkward silence lingered between them, the air changed, they could both feel it. Claire leaned in as she felt Heaths hands at her side. Her lips brushed against his, right as Tess' phone went in her pocket. Cursing Claire pulled to phone out and sat up.

"Claire McLeod."

It was Tess.

"Hi Claire, just wanted to make sure you got there ok."

Claire watched as Heath walked away and got a smoke out of his saddlebag.

"Yes I got here ok, for the record, I was about to kiss him." Claire hissed.

"Opps! Sorry! I'll call tomorrow! Bye!" Tess said before hanging up. She looked at Jodi and Stevie, "I think I interrupted their first kiss." She said, before they all erupted into laughter.

Meanwhile back at the yards Claire had resumed standing beside Heath at the rail. The moment was gone, she hoped that it would be around again and soon.

 ** _Days Later at the Saleyards in Hamilton._**

It was after the sales that Claire finally got to talk to Heath. The sales had gone extremely well and he had topped the market. Claire looked out the windscreen as she drove back to Yulecart to feed Johnno.

"So where to from here?" She asked.

"Don't really know," Heath replied. "Was thinking about buying another mob but I reckon that'll do me for a while."

"You could come back to Drovers." She offered, secretly hoping that he'd say yes.

"Thanks, I'll ah, think about it." Heath said.

"No worries." Claire said, trying not to sound miffed, but it was clear she was.

"Have I done something wrong?" Heath asked, looking at her.

"No." Claire replied. Heath let the subject drop from there. Back at the yards, Heath fed Johnno and Claire sat on the tailgate as he borrowed her phone to make a quick call. She didn't hear any of it, so she was as curious as anything when he walked back. "Great, so I'll see someone within the hour? Fantastic, yep that's the right address. Great, cheers again. Bye."

"Who was that?" Claire asked.

"A bloke called Carmody." Heath replied handing her the phone.

"Who's that?"

"He does horse transport."

"So that means?" Claire asked, daring not to get her hopes up.

"I'm getting Johnno trucked to somewhere."

"You know what I mean." She said looking at him.

"Do I?" Heath asked, his tone teasing, the tip of his tongue just poking out between his lips. His blue eyes sparkled as the hint of a smile began to crease his face as he murmured. "I'm coming to Drovers. If you'll have me."

Claire leapt up, wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him, passionately, they both felt the fire begin to spread within them. They broke the kiss, looking at each other with amazement. They were about to kiss again when they were interrupted by the horse truck arriving.


	4. Chapter 4-New Arrivals and a New home

Chapter 4-

 ** _Where we left off….the spelling yards at Yulecart_**

"Geez mate, I know the fella said within the hour, damn that was quick." Heath called to the driver as he climbed down.

"Was only a few kays away when the call came through, I've got another one out west from where he's going." The driver replied with a grin.

With Johnno loaded and the directions given, the horse truck rolled away in a cloud of dust. They climbed into the Ute after loading all their gear in and were soon on their way. Pulling up at Coleraine, Claire filled the Ute with diesel as she had promised. From there they barrelled down the road, keen to beat the horse truck to Drovers. The trip was fairly silent as they both seemed too nervous to talk about what had happened. They got in late, everyone was already in bed, Heath headed off to the quarters and Claire climbed upstairs and was asleep in moments.

Meanwhile at the quarters, Heath looked up at the stars and exhaled smoke from his nostrils. He was hoping that he was making the right call. This would be the first time in his life that he would not be living no fixed address. The idea more than scared him a little, but the kiss with Claire…if there was something more there it could be a good thing. He stretched and yawned and stubbed out his smoke. Blue yawned also and lay on the veranda and watched as Heath walked inside.

The next morning Heath was up early and was at the shed with Blue sitting at his feet. Roy and Blue sniffed at each other and began to play about, chasing each other and growling as they played.

"Morning Heath." Becky said as she arrived.

"Morning Becky, how's life?"

"Good, heading off to College next week, can't wait."

"Yeah, well, you earned it mate, don't forget that."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed.

Their conversation ceased as a shiny Valiant Sedan rolled to a stop. A dark haired girl exited the drivers seat, she was about to call out when Jodi interrupted with a loud squeal.

"Kate? Kate Manfredi! Oh my god!" She gushed "You made it!"

"Oh yeah, despite your directions." Kate the newcomer replied.

The two of them headed off arm in arm to the house talking like they had seen each other just the day before. Heath and Becky looked at each other.

"My replacement, all seems so final now." Becky said, somewhat sad.

"Yeah, doesn't have to be, onward and upward Becky, onward and upward." Heath said.

Inside it was a different story.

"I'm sorry you have travelled all this way Kate," Claire said. "But Jodi should've checked with me first."

"That's ok, I appreciate it anyway." Kate said, flashing a nervous smile.

"No!" Jodi broke in, "Kates a great worker. Who's replacing Becky?"

"I have to confirm first, but I'll be asking Heath to stay on."

"That's hardly a worker-Boss relationship." Jodi quipped.

"Jodi, that's enough." Meg cut in.

"Arrr!" Jodi screamed and she stomped from the room.

Jodi stormed straight up to Heath, closely followed by Claire, Meg, Kate and Tess.

"What gives you the righ5t to just swan in here and expect a job?" She demanded.

"What?" Heath asked, the puzzlement on his face clear.

"Becky's old job, I told my friend about it and she has driven miles to get here only to be told that you are in line for it! How is that fair?"

"Hang on." Heath began.

"No! You hang on!" Jodi spat "We were all doing fine before you turned up! Now…" She was cut off by the arrival of the horse truck.

"Excuse me." Heath quietly said as he walked to the truck, handing the driver a cheque, he opened the back, led Johnno out and tied him to a pole in the shed. Returning to the back of the truck he re-emerged with his saddle and other bits and pieces. Closing the rear gate he shook the drivers hand before walking back and promptly saddled Johnno. He began to walk towards the quarters, Claire knew exactly what he was doing and she ran after him.

"And there goes the boss, chasing a side of beef." Jodi said in a mocking tone.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Snapped Becky. "Really, you carry on like its high school still. Grow up Jodi, for Pete's sake grow up." She added as she turned and walked away, leaving Jodi open mouthed.

"Well said Becky." Meg called out.

"Hear hear." Said Tess with a grin.

"I can't believe you are all taking his side." Jodi said, exasperated.

Meanwhile Heath was rolling his swag and clearing up the last few parts.

"There Boss, rooms clean for the young Lady."

"Are you leaving?" Claire asked.

"No, I'll camp out somewhere, it'll be right."

"So you're staying?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Yep. As long as that offers still on the table."

"Sure."

"Ok." Claire smiled at him. The pair of them walked back to the others, "He's staying." She said. "When can you start?" She asked Kate.

"Tomorrow." Kate replied with a wide grin. "Good, Jodi, show her the room." Jodi and Kate disappeared before Claire changed her mind. They were interrupted by the arrival of Dave Brewer.

"G'day gang!" He said as he climbed from the vehicle. Retrieving a box from the back of the car he said "I've got something for you here Heath."

Op3eninmg the top of the box, a blue heeler puppy popped its head out, looking at Heath straight in the face it yapped. Heath picked it up and the pup settled straight into his arm. He looked at Dave questioningly. Dave merely nodded in Claire's direction. Heath turned and looked at her, she smiled. Heath returned her smile before looking down to see Blue at his feet, who was gazing with interest at the new arrival.

"Blue, say G'day to Red." Heath murmured as he squatted down. Blue snuffled at Red and licked his face. The pup yapped as Heath placed him on the ground and the two promptly took off playing. Roy joined in, all three of them instant mates. Heath straighten up, looking at Claire he just murmured.

"Thanks." Looking around at them all he repeated it, feeling very humbled.

Claire smiled as she walked to the house leaving Heath and Dave discussing worming, vaccinations and such. She was glad he was staying, if there had been any doubt, Red's arrival had fixed that.


	5. Chapter 5-Date Night

**Drovers Run-in the yard.**

Claire walked out of the shed and squinted in the sun. Shading her eyes with her hand she looked around the yard, Stevie and Jodi were out fixing the boundary fence, Tess was over at Wilgul, Becky was at Killarney with Brick. She grinned to herself as she heard Heath and Johnno arrive. Walking up to him she couldn't help but grin, as he hopped down, she put her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They came together for a kiss. They weren't exactly flaunting their new found affections for all and sundry to see. Their lips met, Claire inhaled, she loved the smell of Heath. A mixture of sweat, horse and stock. He smelt like a real man, she felt his fingers play along her spine, slowly easing their way under her singlet. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and her toes began to curl. She started to pull at Heaths shirt and all of a sudden a loud noise interrupted them.

Claire woke with a start. Switching off the blaring alarm she swung out of bed. She heard the clank of the chain on a gate at the yards and she was Heath carrying his saddle into the pen, clad in his usual stained jeans, boots, black hat and checked shirt, he had added a brown and blue checked jacket over the top with a fake wool lining, She smiled, she loved it when he dressed like that. Dressing quickly she hurried downstairs.

"Morning! Did you want breakfast?" Tess asked as Claire hurried through the kitchen.

"No thanks." She called back over her shoulder. She made it to the yard just as Heath rode out.

"Morning Boss." He greeted with his usual grin.

"Where are you off to?" Claire asked.

"Doing the boundary ride." He replied.

"Great, I'll come along." She said a twinkle in her eye as she placed her hand on his knee.

"No worries." He replied, returning her smile.

Claire soon was saddled and Tess greeted them with both with sandwiches and a thermos of coffee. She grinned at mischievously at Claire as Heath stowed everything in the saddle bags. Claire rolled her eyes and grinned back at Tess. Unbeknownst to them both, Heath saw the exchange. As they rode out, Tess stood and watched them go, she started to walk back towards the house as Stevie's old ute rumbled to a stop.

"Morning." Tess called.

"Morning, what's happening?" Stevie enquired.

"You and I are feeding out. Claire and Heath are checking fences." She called over her shoulder as she walked down to get a cup of tea.

Stevie looked out at the horizon. Shaking her head and grinning, she walked inside.

 **At the Killarney-Drovers Run Boundary.**

Heath sat in the saddle rolling a smoke as Claire spoke to Alex.

"Thanks for that, Ill drop some wire out and Stevie and Tess can do the job."

"It's alright." Alex replied, "We've got it covered. You're too busy with Drover Boy there." He added, smirking at her. Heath heard the comment and glanced up from under his hat, his head didn't move, but his eyes did.

"Grow up Alex." She admonished.

"Well, you insist on going out with all these boys, you need a real man." He said, the barb designed to hurt. He didn't expect the reaction he got. The sun glinted on the polished brass, catching Alex's eye he saw Heath lift the lever action rifle from the scabbard. His jaw dropped as Heath pumped a shell into the breech. Shouldering the weapon, he fired. Everyone jumped. Heath climbed off Johnno and walked away a short distance. Reloading he fired again. Returning with a dead wild dog in his grip as he ejected the smoking spent shell. Claire grinned at him as he flicked the dead dog in front of Alex.

"All yours." He commented, his voice dry and gravelly as he remounted Johnno, putting the rifle back in the scabbard. He gathered the reins and a rode away quietly. Alex sighed.

"I thought he was going to shoot at me." He said.

"If I did Ryan, you wouldn't know when." Heath called back over his shoulder. Alex jumped. Claire grinned and turned to follow Heath.

 **Killarney-At the homestead**

Harry stood shaking Bricks hand.

"It'll be sad to see you go." He said. "Look after each other." To Becky he said. "I know I haven't always been overly fair to you Becky, but you have proven yourself, all the best."

"Thanks." They both replied in Unison.

"Harry!" Liz called out. "Phone for you."

"Ok!" Harry called back. Giving a final wave to Brick and Becky he headed inside.

"Harry Ryan." He said, Liz stood round the corner, eavesdropping.

"You're absolutely sure? The trail just can't have gone cold."

"Right, well thanks." He said as he put the receiver down.

"Everything alright?" Liz asked.

"Fine, just the usual with the system." He grumbled as he headed outside.

 **Drovers Run-On the fence line.**

Heath sat with his back propped up against a post with his forearms on his knees as Claire grabbed the mugs from his saddle bag. She then sat, between his legs and leant back against him, a cool breeze came across and she shivered. Taking the cup she offered Heath looked her in the eyes before she turned away and leant back into him further a quiet murmur of pleasure escaped from the corner of her mouth as she smiled.

Heath quietly set his cup down and wrapped his arms around her, she lay the side of her face on his chest and snuggled herself out of the breeze behind his jacket, she couldn't keep the smile from her face sitting there wrapped up by Heath she felt secure, warm and cared for. She inhaled deeply, he smelt just like he had in her dream. She felt his chin brush against her hair. Neither said anything, the silence between them spoke more than words ever could have.

 **Drovers Run-At the house**

Jodi flipped through the envelopes that Craig had bought. Nothing for her, just some bills addressed to Claire and a letter for Heath. Her curiosity rankled, she wondered what it was. She held it up, she could just make out a cheque, she couldn't make out the amount or who it was from. She figured it was to do with cattle and went and left it on the table in Heaths room. She stood and s niffed, the room smelt like a man, Jodi had never known anyone that smelt like that before, except Jack McLeod. Jodi smiled, she remembered how Jack was kind to her as she was growing up. Heath reminded her of Jack, even Meg had said the same thing. She shut the door and Blue appeared, yapping at her. She giggled and scooped the little pup up and carried him off with her, giggling as he licked her face.

 **Back at the fence**

Heath rode easily in the saddle as Claire stole glances at him, the sun glinted off his large silver belt buckle. She felt her cheeks blush slightly as she pictured herself in a moment of utter wild abandon and carnal lust with him. Heath looked at her and grinned cheekily as if he knew what she was thinking.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Don't know, bath and bed most likely."

"Ah." He replied.

"Why's that?" She asked, curious as anything.

"No reason." Heath replied.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Might head into Gungellan, grab a feed at the pub."

"Ah I see, so you were asking me on a date then?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I might have been, but you're busy, might ask Sandra, seeing as though you turned me down." He said, sounding hurt.

"Sandra?! Sandra Kinsella?" Claire asked, astounded.

"Well the best looking woman in the district turned me down, so…well you know." He replied, his face and voice deadpan.

Claire looked at him, her mouth open wide.

"Close your mouth Claire, it looks like a flytrap." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice. Claire rode over to him and touched his arm.

"I'd love to go to dinner with you." She said.

"Bit late." Heath said. "Don't know if I can fit you in." He said, before bursting out with laughter.

"YOU!" Claire scolded before laughing. They stopped their horses and leaned in for a kiss.

"Let's get this fence check done." Claire said. "We'll go into town this arvo, make a night of it."

"Sure." Heath replied lazily. And they rode on.

 **Later that day: Back at Drovers.**

Stevie walked out of the shed as Claire appeared, showered and dressed with a bag in her hand. Heath sat waiting with the ute idling. She climbed in as Stevie waved to them. They both waved back and headed out the driveway. Heath had found the cheque from the insurers for his stolen truck. He had it in his wallet ready to put into the bank.

Stevie stood and watched them go, smiling she went to phone Alex, Tess was over at Wilgul with Nick, so she would have the place to herself as Jodi and Kate would no doubt be busy with other things. Passing Jodi in the hall she asked her what her plans were.

"Nothing really." Jodi replied. "Why? Alex coming over?"

"Yeah, seeing as Claire and Heath are away for the night."

"Oh really?" Jodi asked, a cheesy grin coming to her face as Kate came around the corner.

"What's oh really?" She asked, her grin spreading also.

"Dave's not coming, don't worry." Jodi said.

"What?" Kate asked, stunned that Jodi was already aware of her having the hots for the vet. Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Out." She admonished as she picked up the phone. Meg appeared,

"Is Alex joining us for tea?" She asked.

"I'll know in a sec."

"Ok." Meg said as she disappeared back into the kitchen, she would make extra anyway.

 **Gungellan Hotel-early evening.**

Claire and Heath sat in the bar, they had a room organised and all their gear was already in it. They exchanged pleasantries with some others in the bar and Claire introduced Heath to a few other people. Over dinner Heath surprised Claire by buying a bottle of red wine. The enjoyed it with a huge steak that they both devoured it with gusto. Afterwards they sat back and finished the wine and Claire stared at Heaths shirt, it was just open enough to reveal a hint of chest hair. She looked at him with fire in her eyes. He caught the look and upended his glass. He stood up, quietly offering his elbow, Claire looped her arm through his and the headed off to the room together.

Reaching the room, Heath quietly shut the door behind them and as he turned around Claire had her arms around his neck and she crushed her lips to his. The heat of their mutual feeling began to spread between them like a fire and they soon began to tear at each other's clothing. Climbing between the sheets Claire pinned Heath on his back and climbed on top of him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her as he brushed her hair back. She grabbed at his shoulders, her rising passion evident as she sank her fingers into his flesh as she cried out. Heath grabbed her and rolled over, taking control he stared into her eyes before kissing her deeply.

 **The next morning-Drovers Run**

Everyone was up and moving and getting ready to bring the mob in for drenching. No sign of Claire or Heath, Stevie began to worry, not Tess though, she thought it was good that Claire was finally taking some time out for herself.

 **At Gungellan**

The morning sunlight began to creep through the venetian blind and cast a pale glow on the bed. Heath stirred, he looked down at Claire, her head on his chest and a blissful smile on her face as she shifted comfortably and placed her hand on his body as well. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling she looked at Heath.

"Morning" She said sleepily.

"Morning." Heath replied, putting a match to a cigarette. Claire laid back down again.

"I don't want this moment to end." She murmured, enjoying the afterglow of the previous night.

"Me neither, but we had better get back to the station, maybe we can arrange holidays sometime soon?"

"Mmmm I like that idea." Claire said smiling. As she rolled over and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed him, as their lips brushed together, it re-lit the flame that had been smoldering between them since the night before. For the moment, they were going nowhere, and that suited them fine.


	6. Chapter 6- False Starts and Heavy Hearts

**Months later, At Drovers Run**

It had been a couple of months since Claire and Heath had 'got together' and life for everyone was good. Heath and Alex seemed to finally be getting along. It had been a hot day and they all had been in the yards, their jeans and singlets stained with sweat & dirt. Heath's shirt had got caught on the crush and torn, so he was working without a shirt, and that was a major distraction for Claire.

Jodi was still missing Becky, that much was evident but Kate was finding her feet and there was a bit of chuckle about her 5 year plan. Heath respected that, he wasn't sure about the way Dave was responding to her advances however, he did think that was a bit rough but he kept his mouth shut.

Claire wiped the sweat from her face as she straightened up.

"That's the last one." She sighed. "Time for a beer." She added. As they all packed up and headed for the house they heard the chain clank, turning they saw Heath letting the cattle out.

"I'll tail them back, I'll see you all later." He called out. They all had a chuckle when Claire called back that she would help.

"You're unreal McLeod." Stevie said as she walked away. Jodi stood with Kate as they watched Heath, the bloke was unstoppable.

"Those jeans." Kate murmured as they gazed at the Wrangler clad backside.

"Oh I know," Jodi replied. "Totally gross." She added.

"If that's gross, I don't want to know what rank is." Stevie interjected as she snuck up behind them. Claire and Heath stopped for a kiss as the dust began to settle. Stevie woof whistled as Claire grabbed Heaths backside and ran her hands up his muscular frame to his shoulders. They broke the kiss and turned around, waving to the others. Heath grinned at Claire, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the stables. Claire put her arm around Heaths waist, she couldn't wait to get him away from all this for a while, they needed a holiday. They both knew it. First there was the big sales though, they would go after that she decided.

"What about a holiday?" Claire asked as they abled along behind the cattle.

"Sure, got the big sales first though." He replied.

"True, but after that?" Claire asked

"Yeah, why not, might by a mob and drive em." Heath said after some thought, glancing sideways at her, "Fancy coming with?" He added.

"Some holiday." Claire replied, hoping he was joking.

"Change is as good as holiday, prices have come back, get em cheap enough I reckon we could make a good margin."

"Maybe." Claire said before riding off to bring a couple of cattle back into the mob. Heath sat and watched her go, he looked over her slender yet strong frame, her backside like a perfectly ripe peach, the way she moved in the saddle, and he watched her breasts rise and fall. He felt his arousal begin, and promptly checked it, admonishing himself that it wasn't the right time.

As she rode back to where Heath was, she admired him, he was a looker alright, his hair shone, his skin that had been turned a healthy brown by the sun, his well-muscled physique which by now she knew very well, she loved the way he filled his jeans out, his silver buckle gleamed at his waist, as did the spurs on his boots, he had swapped his black Akubra for a white straw western number, he looked like the archetypical American cowboy, she broke into a grin as he lit a smoke. She was going to have to get him to quit.

Heath shut the gate behind the cattle, as he turned he caught Claire's gaze.

"Perving on my arse again?" He asked with a grin.

"Maybe. I was thinking about how I feel about you" Claire replied as she jumped down.

"How's that?" Heath asked.

"Like this."

Grabbing him she started to kiss him, his hands were under her singlet within seconds as she grabbed his buckle and tore it aside, looking at him in the eyes she grinned and they fell backwards, pouncing on top of him she showed him how she felt.

 **At Killarney**

Stevie pulled up at the stables as Alex poked his head out to see who it was.

"Hi." He called as he disappeared back inside, "miss me did ya?"

"Sure did." Stevie replied. "Especially after working in the yards all day and Heath not wearing a shirt, man that guy really knows how to get a girls motor running." She added with a huge grin.

"Ha-ha Drover Boy? Surely not." He said. Seeing the look on her face. "Really?" He asked seriously.

"Uh huh." Stevie replied. "Tanned, muscled, taught and terrific." She said, licking her lips as she looked Alex up and down.

"Good on ya." He admonished with a grin as he pulled her in roughly for a hug. Stevie put both hands on his chest and shoved him roughly back into the stable, he slipped, fell backwards onto the straw and she climbed on top of him.

"I still think you're hotter." She said as she pulled her singlet off, revealing herself to him, Alex whistled his appreciation for her form and promptly began to kiss her neck as her hands began to wander. They were lucky no one was around to disturb them as their wantonness took hold and gave way to animalistic abandon.

 **Meanwhile, back at Drovers.**

Jodi and Kate sat having a beer, Tess had run over to Nick at Wilgul so they were bored out of their brains.

"We need some men Squirt." Jodi said, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah not wrong Stretch." Kate replied, swigging her beer. "Although, Nonna would want me married and kids as soon as."

"Nonna is good at that." Jodi giggled.

"Well, there's Craig for a start, he's got the hots for you majorly." Kate said after some thought.

"There's Dave, who you get googly eyed over." Jodi said, nearly giggling.

"What? No I don't." Kate said, yet she couldn't look Jodi in the eye.

"Oh you do so, everyone's noticed."

"Really?"

Jodi just nodded as she took a mouthful of beer.

"Oh my god." Kate said, putting her head down.

"It's ok Squirt, what's not to like?" Kate just grinned back at her.

 **Killarney-The stables.**

Alex stood there tucking his shirt in as Stevie leant against the wall. Her hair was a mess but she didn't care, their cheeks were flushed from the exertion.

"Dinner?" Alex offered.

"Nah, better get back to Drovers." Stevie replied with a grin. "See ya tomorrow." She added as she walked to her Ute. Alex leaned on the door post of the stables and watched her disappear in a cloud of dust.

Wiping his hands on his jeans he shut the door and headed for the house, he could smell her on him. He grinned, life with Stevie would never get boring.

 **Drovers Run-the yards**

Claire and Heath arrived back and brushed down the horses. After giving them some hay Claire followed Heath into the tack room where as he was putting the saddles away she grabbed his buckle again and dropped his jeans to the ground as she sank to her knees.

Kate happened to be walking past and got an eye view of what was happening. Her jaw dropped as she moved away quickly, but she had seen the lot. Arriving back at the quarters Jodi knew something was up. Kate told her what she had seen.

"And?" Jodi prompted. "What was he like?" She said and evil grin appearing.

"Let's just say, everything about that man is in proportion." Kate said, still stunned.

"Totally Gross."

"Truly disgusting."

They both swigged their beer as the last of the sunlight began to leaving the sky.

Claire and Heath emerged and headed to the house. On the verandah Heath kissed her. "Good night." He said. Claire wrapped her arms around him.

"Come to bed." She whispered.

 **The Saleyards-Days later.**

It was all organised, if Heath could buy cattle cheaply enough, the both of them would drive them and sell them as their holiday. Alex came and stood next to Stevie. Quietly pinching her on the bum, she reacted by driving her elbow into his gut.

"Steady on." He grunted.

"Well don't sneak up and do that in public." She warned.

"Point taken. Dinner tonight at the pub?"

"Sure."

"And a room?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Grow up." Stevie admonished. "Of course." She murmured quietly.

Heath didn't end up buying any cattle, so the droving holiday was off, he left it to Claire to work out as he stopped to look at a new vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Looking at a new ute." He replied.

"Hardly new." She frowned.

"Tough a reliable. Just like me aye." Heath replied with a grin, it was an old beige Landcruiser, its tray was chipped and battered and it a surface rust showing in its white roof, the driver's door had a dent, but the engine fired to life easily, there was not a rattle or anything to the old diesel. So Heath bought it on the spot. Following Claire and the group back to Drovers, he turned the radio up, tapping his fingers he sang along with the song, the first time he had sang in ages. He grinned as he tapped his fingers in time on the wheel.

 _Well the midnight headlight blind you on a rainy night  
steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time  
Oh I gotta keep a rollin  
those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo  
keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio  
Yeah I gotta keep rollin_

 _Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day_

As he pulled up in the yard, he spun the volume higher, grabbing Claire by the arm he whirled her around as he kept singing.

 _Well the truck stop cutie comin' on to me  
tried to talk me into a ride said I wouldn't be sorry  
but she was just a baby  
Hey waitress pour me another cup of coffee  
park it down jack me up shoot me out flyin' down the highway  
lookin for the morning_

 _Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day_

 _Well the midnight headlight find you on a rainy night  
steep grade up ahead slow me down makin no time  
Oh I gotta keep rollin  
those windshield wipers slappin out a tempo  
keepin perfect rhythm with the song on the radio  
Yeah I gotta keep rolling_

 _Ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a better way, for me  
ooh I'm driving my life away, looking for a sunny day_

Claire was laughing and the others stood there opened mouthed. Stevie produced the guitar, better sing that song she said as she turned the key off.

"Alright." Heath replied and walked towards the house, sitting on the verandah they all cracked a beer can open and Heath tuned the guitar.

"Ok, this one is called The rope that pulls the wind." He said, and began to play.

 _Maybe I was born to be a ramblin man  
Maybe I was born to lose at love  
To walk alone and never find  
The one that I was dreaming of_

 _The rope that pulls the wind is tangled round my heart  
Seems my emotions are falling apart  
Anyway the wind blows that's where I'll be  
The rope that pulls the wind's got a hold on me_

 _Maybe I was born to be a rollin stone  
Seems I'm always movin' on  
Before sunrise I'll pack my swag  
By first light I'll be gone_

 _The rope that pulls the wind is tangled round my heart  
Seems my emotions are falling apart  
Anyway the wind blows that's where I'll be  
The rope that pulls the wind's got a hold on me_

 _When I feel my sorrow catchin' up to me  
When those old memories track me down  
It won't take long and I'll hear the call  
Of the highway leading out of town  
_  
As the last notes faded away, a silence hung over them. Stevie looked at Heath, her mouth open, she saw his eyes were shiny.

"I'm going for a shower." She announced quickly. The others disappeared quickly also, getting the hint. Claire sat down and took Heath's hand.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." He replied huskily.

Claire put her arm around his shoulder as he blinked the tears back.

"Let it out, it's ok, don't be ashamed." She whispered.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't." He replied as he stood and began to walk away. Claire sat and let him go, Tess appeared soon and looked worriedly at Claire as she put her hand on her shoulder. Claire patted her hand and watched Heaths receding figure.

At dinner later that night Heath appeared, no one asked where he had been. Until Jodi bowled in with all the sensitivity of sledgehammer through plate glass.

"Where'd you get to?" She asked.

"Around." Heath answered, his voice neutral.

"Where? Why did that song get to you?" She asked.

"Jodes, don't push it." Warned Kate

"I just want to know." Jodi protested.

"Maybe there's times you need to butt out!" Stevie snapped.

"If you really want to know," Heath drawled quietly. "I was out in the wildlife corridor, I caught and sacrificed a pig and danced around a fire observing the Pagan tradition of my ancestors." A smirk appeared on Claire's face. Stevie broke out into a grin, Kate giggled and Jodi's jaw dropped. Alex was the first to roar with laughter.

Later that night Heath slipped into bed beside Claire. He felt her warmth as he put his arms around her and placed his body against hers, she touched his hand and their fingers soon became entwined along with their legs. Claire smiled and she gently pushed back against him. A quiet murmur escaped her lips.

"I guess I owe you an explanation." Heath said quietly.

"Tomorrow." Claire murmured, her voice thick with sleep. "Right now I just want you." Sleep soon claimed the both of them. The next morning Claire woke to find herself laying on Heath's chest. She looked up, leaning in for a kiss, their lips brushed, Heath's eyes opened. He lifted her up on top of him, kissing her deeply and more passionately than ever before. Claire shifted around, she should get out of bed, this would be a long morning. They lay there afterwards, Heath explained about missing the road and how the song bought it all back.

"You are my world now. I love you Claire McLeod." He said.

A solitary tear ran down Claire's face as Heath had kissed her. "I love you too, Heath Beresford." She whispered back.


	7. Chapter 7-Bloodlines and Breeding

Bloodlines and breeding.

Claire was walking from the yards back towards the house with a cup of tea on her mind when she saw Heaths ute sitting at the shearing shed. Two steel forty four gallon drums stood strapped to the hurdle of the tray. Clearly marked "diesel fuel" Claire guessed he was doing a fuel run as well as grabbing some horse feed from the rural whilst he was at it.

"Morning." She called as she walked past. "What a cuppa before you go to town?"

"Nah, no thanks." Heaths gravelly voice echoed from the belly of the shed. He grinned as he appeared. Coming together for a quick kiss.

A cars arrival distracted them. Heath turned and went back into the shed as Claire approached the vehicle. She noted its Queensland plates, a woman exited the car. Claire stood stunned at the likeness. She blinked.

"Hello." The stranger opened.

"Oh! Er Hi." Claire stammered back. This woman was a dead ringer for Sandra Kinsella, different voice though. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well, I hope so, I'm looking for someone, well my husband actually."

"Ok, well we haven't got any stray husbands round here. What's his name?"

"Heath, Heath Beresford."

Claire's heart stood still, then began to pound, all she could hear was the blood pump in her ears. It was almost deafening.

"Do you know him?" The woman pressed. "Please."

"Just a minute." Claire said as she turned and stormed down to the shed. She found Heath, grabbing him she stared him in the face as she blinked back tears.

"Your wife is here." She said through clenched teeth, willing it not true.

"I'm not married Claire." He responded without any hesitation.

"There's a lady on the driveway who's car has Queensland plates that says otherwise."

"Queensalnd.. YOU WHAT?" Heath hissed as he ducked down. "How the hell did she find me?"

"So you are married then."

"No bloody way. She's an old girlfriend, she tried to tell me that we got married but I had an accident and I couldn't remember. She's a bloody mental case. Get Frank out here. Fast."

"Not my problem." Claire replied. "Your mess, you deal with it."

"Thanks." Heath replied. "Just call Frank, I need Police, fast." He said, pleadingly.

He walked out to the driveway.

"Heath? Baby is that you?" She called out as he walked up.

"I'm not your baby. What are you doing here Sonya?"

"You're my husband. I've come to take you home."

"I am not, I have never been and I never will be your husband Sonya, we have been through this, remember the Court case? I won, I never married you."

"No baby, you did. We love each other."

"No, you love me, I never loved you, I was grateful for what you did in patching me up after the accident."

Sonya began to cry. "Why do you have to hurt me like this? Just come home." She pleaded.

"Get out of here, before I call the Police again, I can't keep letting you do this Sonya. Just go.

"But Heath, sweetie."

"NOW!" Heath barked. Blue appeared, his hackles rose instantly and he began to growl. By this time the others had arrived and Claire had just got off the phone to the Police, Frank was on his way.

"What's going on?" Stevie demanded.

"Nothing." Heath snapped. "Sonya was just leaving." He added. Blue barked and moved towards her.

"Easy boy." Heath said quietly.

Sonya backed away to her car, blinking back the tears. "This isn't over." She said. She drove away showering them in dust and gravel.

"Some ex-girlfriend." Claire commented. Tears still in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I'll explain when I get back, right now I need to see Frank."

"He's on his way."

"Thanks."

Hours later-The Gungellan Truckstop

Sonya was getting fuel as Sandra pulled up. Both women stared at each other.

Terry looked between the two, not believing.

"I think my eyesight's failin me." He commented.

"No its not." Sandra replied.

"Do I know you?" Sonya asked.

"Don't believe so." Sandra replied. "I haven't got family in Queensland."

"Me either, I grew up with foster parents." Sonya replied.

"Sandra Kinsella."

"Sonya Kindellan."

The two of them laughed and looked stunned at the same time.

 **Drovers Run**

"Right." Said Frank.

"Yep, that's it, she just became absolutely carried away with it all." Heath replied.

"This puts a bit more credence into what you said some time ago."

"I know. I couldn't believe it, maybe there is a connection then?"

"I'll look into it, in the meantime, I'll try and find her and tell her to keep away."

"Do an Order." Heath said.

"Are you sure?" Frank asked. "There's a lot to it."

"Yep." I have standing orders in Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria and the Territory."

"Makes it easy, get me copies and I can get them sealed for South Aus too."

"Thanks Frank."

They shook hands, Frank departed. Claire joined Heath on the veranda.

"Sorry I didn't believe you, but I overheard the whole thing."

"Right." Heath replied simply. Rolling himself another smoke.

"Haven't you had enough of those things?"

"No. She's put me through hell."

"So it seems."

"Yeah." Heath said as he stood to walk off.

"So what's the connection to Sandra Kinsella?"

"Dunno yet." Heath said as he walked away. Claire watched him go, his head hung down, his feet dragged in the dirt.

"Are you doing that supply run?" She called.

"Yeah." Came the reply, there was something else on Heath's mind, she could tell.

 **Meanwhile at Killarney.**

"So that it, she turns up and I've never seen Heath like this in my life."

"Yeah Ill bet." Alex commented. "So she's really a dead ringer for Sandra?"

"Yep, in every way, except the voice."

"Jesus, two Sandra's, one's bad enough."

"My thoughts exactly." Stevie said grinning.

 **Gungellan.**

Heath was filling the drums at the Truckstop when Terry appeared.

"Hey Heath."

"G'day Terry."

"Seen everything today." Terry commented with a grin, "I reckon two long lost sisters found each other."

"Oh yeah?" Heath said, feigning interest.

"Yeah, Sandra Kinsella and Sonya something, Sonya's staying at Kinsellas with Sandra. Got business in the area."

"Sonya? You don't mean Sonya Kindellan?"

"That's the one." Terry said. "Why?" He asked, seeing the reaction in the big man.

"Nah, nothing mate." He replied with a laugh.

Heath paid and drove away, he pulled up in front of the Stock & Station agent's office. Shutting the engine down he thought of a simple plan, he had to get rid of this blot on his life, to make a clean break with Claire, there was only one way to do that. He walked into the office, told the agent what he needed and told him to find it.

 **At Kinsellas**

"Right thanks." Sandra said as she put the phone down.

"Well its possible Sonya, we will need to do a DNA test to prove it, but we may be sisters." She said.

"Wow, I can't believe it."

"Me neither, although I have had strange memory recalls at times that I remember a sister. But I've always told myself that its rubbish."

"If we are, I am surer there was good reason that was sent away."

"Looks like we have some digging to do, come on, we'll start with Dads old ledgers in the office." Sandra said.

 **At Drovers Run**

Heath was removing the drums as Jodi pulled up.

"Hey Romeo." She called laughing.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Heath snapped.

"Sorry." Jodi said, her smile vanishing.

"Nah, look your right. Sorry for that, Sonya has caused me no end of heartaches, I need to get rid of her out of this area and fast."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Only one way." Heath said matter of factly, "I'll explain later."

"Ok." Jodi replied. Her mind raced with what Heath was planning as she walked towards the house. Claire and Tess were coming up the path.

"Claire, talk to Heath, he's fixing to do something to get that Sonya woman out of the area, he said there's only one way to do it."

Claire looked puzzled at the thought.

"Cant say I blame him." Tess said. "If that was me Id want to do the same."

"Yeah me too." Jodi mused.

All of a sudden the idea hit Claire, her expression suddenly became one of raw fear as she ran for the shed.

"Please tell me you aren't thinking of doing what I think." She said staring at Heath.

Heath chuckled as he looked up from under the brim of his hat.

"No I'm not going to shoot her."

"Good, but that's not what I meant."

"I don't have another option Claire, I need to get her out of here if I am ever have another chance. Otherwise she make our lives a living hell."

"So get a Court order."

"Just a piece of paper, hasn't stopped her before."

"How do you mean?"

"She's tampered with the brakes on my vehicles, sugar in the fuel tank, fooled some small town bank clerk and emptied my accounts."

"So you're taking a mob on the road then? S that your answer to everything."

"Yep, out there I can see her coming, plus I'll need you guys to all play your part too."

"How's that?"

"Basically, there will be a small article in the paper that I'm leaving the area, droving yet another mob, this time I'm headed back to Queensland right? She will read it, and follow me, if she comes here, or if you are in town or wherever, you need to play the grieving, hurt woman, all the girls here need to be angry with me for hurting and betraying you. That way, she will think I can never make a return here."

"Ah yes, but what about Sandra? Will have to be very convincing to pull the wool over her eyes."

"Don't worry about her, she will be taken care of."

"Right." Claire said, her hands on her hips.

"Trust me, it'll work, she has warrants out for her arrest in Queensland, I'm letting the Police know and they will grab her as soon as we cross the border. When all this is done, I'm changing my name before I return."

"Well you've certainly thought it through." Claire mused, tears welling in her eyes. She turned and walked away.

Heath sighed, he couldn't lose Claire, not now.

 **Later that night….**

Claire and Heath lay in bed, nothing was said between them at dinner and the others seemed willing enough to go along with the plan Heath had concocted.

"Heath." She murmured.

"Mmm"

"We need to talk."

"What about?"

"Us, the future."

"Yeah."

"Well, where are we going?"

"Basically, after this mob, no more, I want to come back here and resume my life with you."

"Provided this plan works."

"It has to."

Heath rolled over, putting his arms around Claire he kissed her cheek.

"I want you Claire, no one else. I want to stay here and run this place with you. Maybe even start on the next generation."

"Kids? Bit soon for that." Claire said, her heart skipped a few gears.

"Not straight away. Id reckon we would make and raise good kids."

Claire laughed.

"Bloodlines and breeding hey? You've already planned that too?" She asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Heath replied, grinning in the dark.

 **Days later-The Gungellan Yards.**

Heath had met with the reporter and done the article, Claire was in town playing the grieving girlfriend well, supported well by Stevie who had been heard to say that Heath was a "lousy, mangy bloody wild dog."

Sonya had to take the bait, and she did.

Sandra tried to warn her off.

"It's got to be a stunt."

"No, Heath does this, its classic, he tries to move on, I have to follow him."

"Well, if you want to, I'll keep looking here, see what I can find out about us."

"That'll be great, let me know."

"I will."

Heath bought the run of cattle as planned and began to walk them out, there was no fanfare, and Dave had checked the cattle and Red and Blue also.

Heath looked back at the yards sadly. He saw Claire, tipping his hat to her, she turned away playing up the hurt.

Sonya arrived.

"See you back home baby."

"Yeah sure." Heath replied, lying through his teeth. The Police knew already and were ready for anything.

 **Later than day-at Killarney**

Harry walked outside to see a strange car coming down the driveway.

"Hello." He greeted the driver, a tall slim brunette woman, dressed in jeans and shirt.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Heath Beresford. Does he work here?" She asked.

"No, next door, Drovers Run." Harry replied. "Can I ask why?"

"I'm Jane," The lady said, extending her hand.

"Harry Ryan." He replied, accepting her handshake.

"Thanks Harry, nice place." She said, nodding at the house and outbuildings.

"Thanks, built it myself. So why are you looking for Heath?" He asked as the passenger door opened and a boy aged about 12 climbed out.

"Well, I wanted my son to meet his father."

"Bloody hell." Harry said, marveling at the resemblance.


	8. Chapter 8 Past and pain

**Past and pain.**

 **Drovers Run….**

Jane arrived and pulled up by the shed. Tess wandered out of the shed, wiping her hands on a rag as Jane and the young boy got out of the car, she too noticed the likeness. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hello." Tess opened.

"Hi, I'm looking for Heath, Harry Ryan said I could find him here."

"Sorry, you are?" Tess enquired as Claire arrived from the house, she had just got off the phone to Harry.

"Hi Jane, I'm Claire." She said as she extended her hand. "Harry just phoned, told me you were on the way, Heath has just left, stalker in tow." She added.

Jane shook Claire's hand somewhat dumbfounded, she didn't let it show.

"Let me guess? Sonya?"

"That's the one, you know her?" Tess asked.

"Oh yeah, it was her that broke us up in Roma, Heath bought another mob of cattle and bolted." Jane said.

"Just like he has done now, reckons he'll be back once he has got rid of her." Claire added.

"Well I've never known Heath to lie." Jane said. "He was always straight up."

"Did he?" Claire trailed off, Jane got her meaning.

"Know about Brad? No." she finished, somewhat sadly.

"Did you want a cup of tea?" Tess offered.

"Thanks." Jane said.

"Excuse me Miss? Could I please use your bathroom?" Brad asked, his voice full of respect.

"Sure. Come with me." Tess said, extending her hand, as they walked up the path Claire heard her say, "So how old are you? You look about 12."

"No Miss, I'm 9." He replied. Claire turned back to Jane,

"Sorry you've come all this way and he's gone."

"That's okay, it's been a bit like chasing a ghost." Jane said thoughtfully, she had been tracking Heath all the way through.

"Let's have that tea." Claire said, hoping she wasn't wrong about Jane.

After the tea was drunk and Brad had kept all the drovers ladies enthralled with his knowledge of cattle and farming, as well as informing them all that he was going to be a drover "just like my Dad." Claire had felt a bit of a stab. Heath already had a family, she wondered if Heath would return when he found out. Jane soon announced that they would move on again and head back to Queensland, hoping to catch Heath along the way. Handshakes and hugs were made by Tess and some of the others. Claire had stood stunned as she shook hands with both Jane and Brad. She wanted to talk to Heath badly, she wished he had a mobile phone.

 **Miles away, on the Border.**

Heath was pushing the mob onwards, he swung the whip lazily. He had to get a shift on, he wanted to make the Post Office and send Claire a letter that he had written. A ute pulled up at the edge of the road. The blonde haired woman behind the wheel yelled out.

"Rodeo tonight Cowboy, you coming?"

"Nah." Heath replied a little frostily.

"Right then." She replied and promptly drove away. Heath couldn't be stuffed with the rodeo scene again. The accident was bad enough, all those know it all's telling him he was no good, and he was nothing, besides, there was no way he was going to leave the cattle for some mongrel duffer to come along and knock em off. He gritted his teeth and squinted in the sun. It had taken far too long to heal after the last bullride had gone wrong.

 **Drovers Run, days later.**

Jodi was checking the mail, nothing but bills and a letter for Claire, she handed the lot to Claire as she walked out.

"Don't say I don't give you anything." She said with a grin.

"Aren't you and Kate meant to be mustering that mob from Skinny Jims across to Little Regret?" She asked pointedly, seeing the letter from Heath.

"Yeah, yeah." Jodi huffed as she stomped off. Claire took the letters to the office, opening the letter from Heath she read.

 _"_ _My Dearest Claire, I'm sorry I can't be with you, I've had a good run so far, the cattle are moving well and I am hoping to have word any day that Sonya has crossed the border into Queensland and that the Police have got her and she can't hurt me anymore. As soon as I get word, I'll sell the mob and make my way home to you._

 _I hope all is well there and I can't wait to see you again, but until I do, I guess I'll have to make do with seeing you every time that I close my eyes. I wish you could be out here with me, I'm sure you would love the views, sitting around the fire at night on your own isn't a lot of fun._

 _I'll write soon beautiful. Until then, look after yourself and know that I love you._

 _All my love, Heath._

Claire blinked back the tears and stuffed the letter in the desk drawer before walking outside. She jumped in the ute and drove out the driveway, she needed to talk to someone, she headed for Killarney, as she drove quickly down the road there was a loud bang as the tyre blew out on the ute, it slewed to the left and became airborne, rolling a number of times before it came to rest beside a big gum tree. She started to crawl out of the wreck as it exploded, sending her body flying across the road in a shower of smoke, dirt and burning fuel. She came to rest in the table drain. She opened her eyes as a shadow appeared of her.

"Heath." She murmured, pain filled her body, her head pounded right before everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9-North to South

G'day everyone, sorry its been so long, I've not been well. I am on the mend so updates will be short and sweet for a while-but I'll endeavor to press on.

 **The accident site-Gungellan Road.**

"Don't move Claire." Alex said, "Its Alex, not Heath, can you hear me?"

Claire didn't move or respond. Alex grabbed his sat phone and dialled for an ambulance. By this time Terry had arrived and grabbed the extinguisher from the back of Alex's ute, dousing the flames as best he could.

"Where's that bloody ambulance?" Alex said loudly.

"Coming now." Terry replied as a plume of dust appeared on the horizon, lights flashing and the siren making itself heard.

The paramedics placed Claire on a spine board and loaded her into the back and took off at a great rate of speed.

"You follow. I'll tell the girls at Drovers." Terry said, seeing Alex's concern.

"Thanks mate, I'll call as soon as I know." Alex replied as he ran for his ute.

 **At Drovers Run.**

Terry had arrived and delivered the bad news to Meg.

"Ill tell Tess, she needs to get to town straight away." She said.

 **The Fisher Emergency Dept.**

Alex paced the floor, Claire had been taken into the crash room and no one was telling him anything. He racked his brains on how to find Heath, Claire was really the only one that knew where he was. Picking up his phone, he dialled Dave.

"Brewer, Alex mate, where was Heath going with those cattle?"

"He was talking about Warwick I think mate, reckons he has an old mate there that's an agent."

"Right, thanks mate, I'll give that a shot, anything else, ring me straight away."

"Sure, what's up?"

"There's been an accident, I have to find him Dave, Claire crashed the ute."

"Shit. Ill ring a couple of mates up there, see what they can find." Dave suggested.

"Good work Brewer, you're a bloody champion."

Whilst Alex was ringing agents in Warwick, Dave rang a mate of his, Jim. He was a vet at Texas, just over the border.

"Hey Jim, Dave Brewer speaking."

"Dave!" Exclaimed Jim, "Where have you been hiding yourself?"

"Can't speak about that now, I need to know if you have come across a drover by the name of Heath Beresford."

"Everything alright?" Jim asked, noting Dave's concern.

"Just need to get in touch with him, urgent." Dave said.

"Right, well I did, I reckon I know where he'll be, he's headed for Warwick, I can get a message to him if you like?"

"Thanks mate, Id owe you one big time for that if you can." Dave said.

"Yeah ok, I'll put it on your tab." Jim said with a chuckle. "Ill get out that way now."

"Thanks." Dave said, he phoned Alex straight back.

"Alex, Dave. A vet mate of mine from Texas is on his way to find him."

"Top job Brewer, Ill organise a plane to the air strip here for him." Alex said.

"No worries." Dave said as he disconnected.

Alex just put the phone in his pocket when all the Drovers ladies and Nick arrived.

"How is she Alex?" Tess asked, clearly distraught.

"I don't know Tess, they won't tell me." Alex said sadly.

Tess pushed past Alex and strode to the nurses station. She was told that as soon as they knew something, she would know. Tess joined the others, now sitting on the chairs in the hall.

 **North of Texas, Queensland.**

Heath sat in the saddle, the agent leaning on the bulbar of the Landcruiser wagon. They both gazed at the cattle, they were yarded, fat and in great condition.

"What do ya reckon?" Heath asked the agent.

"I've got an order to fill for a processor, I'll give you top market price now."

"Done." Heath said, reaching down to shake the agents hand and seal the deal. The agent shook hands, then began punching numbers into his sat phone and organising trucks. Heath sighed, that was the last trip up the long paddock as boss drover. Time to go home.

"That's quick." The agent said, hanging up the phone, "trucks a kay down the road empty, he can take them straight away."

"Bewdy." Heath responded. Just as another four wheel drive wagon arrived.

"Heath Beresford?" The driver asked.

"That's me." Heath replied.

"Hi, I'm Jim, I'm a vet and a great mate of Dave Brewers."

"Oh hell." Heath replied with a laugh, "Dave's sent you to check on me?"

"No, he asked me to give you a message. There's a plane at Texas, I'm to take you there and make sure you are on it, you need to head back to Fisher, theres been an accident."

"What?" Heath spat. "Phone please." He said to the agent, "Phone for Christ sakes." He thundered. The agent tossed it to him.

Punching in Dave's number.

"Dave Brewer."

"Heath here Dave, what the hell's going on?"

"Ah, Heath mate, ah there's been an accident, Claire's in hospital at Fisher, anything more than that I don't know."

"Shit." Heath cursed as he hung up the phone. He unloaded his gear from the horse.

"You can sort this lot? Send the horse to Drovers Run, Gungellan." He said to the agent.

"Go mate, done." The agent said.

Heath ran for Jim's wagon, Red and Blue following closely.


	10. Chapter 10-Dusty smiles

**Thanks Everyone for the messages of support-I certainly appreciate it, I have finally returned to work and am on the improve every week.**

 **Fisher Hospital, the Wards.**

Tess sat in a chair and Claire lay motionless in the bed, she had been there all night. Claire hadn't any internal injuries, all she needed was rest. Was the Doctors diagnosis. They had kept her sedated as a way of minimising the trauma, but were expecting her to wake soon. Tess had sent everyone else home. She would wait at the hospital. Still no word from Heath, she figured he wouldn't be far away now.

"You look terrible." Claire murmured quietly from the bed, her eyes open slightly as she looked at her sister in the faint light. Tess gasped, choking back tears as she wiped them away from her eyes.

"He, don't ever do that again." She replied, her smile broad.

Claire winced slightly as she smiled back.

"Where's Heath?" She asked.

"On his way back from Queensland, Alex organised him a plane and Dave found him. So he shouldn't be far away." Tess said thinking.

"Mmmmm" Was all that escaped Claire's lips before she passed out again, still drowsy from the medications and sedatives. Tess smiled as she looked down at her sister, her dark hair soft and shiny on the pillow, a slight smile on her lips. Tess grinned back at her just as she stood to go to the chairs in the waiting room and get some sleep.

 **Meanwhile, in the air, over Southern Queensland**

"How long flight time?" Heath yelled to the pilot over the noise.

"Dunno mate, with what I'm seeing here I am gonna have to put her down! We're losing altitude, and fast."

"Shit!" Heath swore, looking out the window as the pilot began to make his emergency call.

"Mayday, mayday, mayday, this is delta bravo whiskey alpha two six niner, requesting emergency landing at Tibooburra, Over." The air traffic controller's voice came back, calm and steady, the calmness of both seemed to help Heath.

"Roger that, delta bravo whiskey alpha two six niner, can you confirm the issue? Over"

"Loosing altitude, won't maintain, Over."

"Do you still have power? Over."

"At this stage, Over."

"Roger that, delta bravo whiskey alpha two six niner, you are now cleared for an emergency landing at Tibooburra, emergency services will be standing by, can you confirm numbers and health status please? Over."

"Pilot plus one, all okay, no illness, repeat no illness, over."

"Roger that delta bravo whiskey alpha two six niner, clear to land, winds are nil, no wind shear temperature is 32 degrees, Over."

"Roger that Control, delta bravo whiskey alpha two six niner over and out."

Heath saw the strip in the distance.

The plane began to descend, it began to shake and shudder, the pilot gritted his teeth as the nose began to dip.

"Hold on!" He yelled. "Brace! Brace! Brace!" as the plane dipped sharply began to plummet towards the strip. Heath braced as the pilot had shown him before taking off, as he closed his eyes, he thought of Claire, praying she was still alive, her face came into his minds eye, she seemed to be moving in slow motion, she was walking towards the yards, a smile broke onto her face. He was suddenly jolted back to the present as the plane slammed into the ground, sliding along on its hull. The pilots head hit the side of the fuselage and he lost consciousness. Heath braced himself as he was thrown about like a rag doll, his head as the plane came to a standstill in a cloud of dust and smoke. He could hear the sirens and see the lights coming down the strip. He staggered out of the plane,

"He's still in there." He gasped as the firefighters rushed past, their masks in place. He took another step, his vision swam, his legs buckled and he collapsed face down in the dust.


	11. Homeward bound

Homeward Bound

Authors note: G'day everyone, sorry I haven't been about, still not well. Here's the next bit, apologies for the garbage of the previous chapter-must've been the medication. Anyway, we pick up the story, Heath is in Tibooburra, in the North Western corner of New South Wales after the plane crash. Claire is getting released from Fisher Hospital, so it is from there that the journey continues.

 **Fisher Hospital-Outside the main entrance.**

Claire stepped out into the sunshine, she smiled broadly as its warmth spread across her face. Tess stood beside her, carrying her bag.

"Right to go?" Tess questioned, her eyes examining her sisters face.

"Yep, let's go home." Claire said matter of factly. Still no word from Heath, Alex had promised to find out what had happened, he would drop into Drovers that night he had promised.

As Tess and Claire walked towards the Merc, Jodi and Kate both appeared, hugging Claire and welcoming her back. Claire couldn't help but smile.

'Thanks." She had said, her eyes gleaming with tears. She wanted Heath, to hear his voice, see his smile, to smell him, to feel his stubble brush against her cheek. She so badly wanted to hear his raspy voice, even smell his tobacco.

"Alex is on it, he will find him." Tess said, reading her thoughts.

Claire smiled. "I hope so."

 **At Tibooburra-Northern New South Wales**

"Steady on mate." The nurse admonished as Heath stood up. "At least let the Doc look you over."

"I'll be fine." Heath replied quietly.

"I think I'll make that choice." A voice said from the doorway. Heath turned, he was greeted by a tall bearded man in jeans and a black shirt.

"Now sit." He said. "I'm Doctor Allen McFalane, Ill check you over, and then if you want to, you can move on."

"Okay." Heath said, sitting down.

It was over an hour and they did this and that, eventually, they let Heath go. He walked to the pub and asked if there was anyone 'headed South.' Luck was back in, he was able to get a lift to Packsaddle, where he then hitched with a road train full of cattle headed for the Northern Territory, across the border as far as Peterborough. He spent the night sleeping rough until he managed to get a lift right the way to Gungellan. By the time he reached town, he was filthy, he stank terribly. Finding a public phone, he dialled Drovers Run, his heart was in his throat.

"Claire McLeod."

"Hi Beautiful, sorry, I've just made it to Gungellan."

"Where the bloody hell have you been? You were supposed to get a plane, Alex organised one for you! You never turned up!" She spat.

"Hang on." Heath started, but Claire cut him off.

"No, you hang on, I can't be waiting around for some bloke that's not even reliable! Keep moving Heath! We are done!" She snapped, before slamming down the phone.

Heath hung the receiver up, he couldn't believe what she had said.

"Hey Drover Boy! My money and flights not good enough? You look terrible mate, ya smell feral too. How have ya been?" Alex said in a smart manner as he walked past.

"Your flights? Mate, some flight, the bastard crashed in Tibooburra, I've had to hitch the rest of the way, and Claire thinks I didn't take the flight! She's just dumped me after I've crossed half the country. SO WHAT THE HELL DO YOU RECKON?" His voice thundered, echoing off the buildings.

Alex stopped and looked, disbelieving. "You what?" He asked

"Yeah, rich boy, I made the flight, it was a wonder the plane got off the ground, it crash landed in Tibooburra, I had to get patched up, and thumbed down three lifts to get here. All to have Claire dump me on the phone! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a shower, and a barrel of rum."

"What are you going to do?" Alex called out.

Heath didn't reply as he headed for the pub.

 **At Drovers Run…..**

Claire sat on the verandah with a cup of tea. She felt good about telling Heath off.

"Anyone home?" Nicks voice called out.

"Yeah." Claire replied back.

"Hey, all safe?" Nick asked as he walked "I've just been talking to Alex."

Claire looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Alex saw Heath." He added.

"Ah. " Was all she said.

"Are you ok?" he pressed.

"I will be."

"Alex was saying that he looked like hell, had be hitching rides to get here."

"Haha oh of course, playing the poor me card." Claire scoffed.

"Alex also said he caught the plane."

"That's bullshit." Claire said.

"No, he checked it out, they crash landed just like Heath said." Nick replied quietly.

"You what?" Claire exploded. "Why didn't he tell me?" She said, feeling sick.

Nick stood up, "Probably because you cut him down before he could, I guess after his life, you can't blame him for being that way, I mean, why throw good effort after bad if someone's not going to believe you?"

Claire looked at him open mouthed. "What am I going to do now?"

"If you love him, then find him." Nick paused. "He's at the pub." He added. Claire leapt up, hugged Nick and bolted for the Merc, she flew to town as fast as she dared drive.

 **Gungellan-At the truckstop**

Terry leaned on the counter, looking at Heath as he leant on the bus stop sign, now showered and clean, a cigarette burning in his fingers. He had told Terry he was going back North, "to finish the job."

"So, you'll be back again then?" Terry had asked good naturedly.

"Maybe, probably not, but, you'll never know." Heath had replied with a grin as he shook Terry's hand.

Terry heard the bus arrive, a few people got off, including the driver that bolted in to use the toilet. Heath picked up his bag and stood, finishing his smoke as the driver came back and shut compartment door.

"All aboard!" He yelled. "Next Stop-Adelaide!"

Heath flicked the butt into the gutter, exhaling smoke from his nostrils as he took one last look around.

The door swung shut on the bus with a quiet hiss and it began to pick up speed as it rolled out of town.

Tyres screeched on the road as Claire flew to a stop at the kerb and ran inside the truck stop.

"Terry!" She called breathlessly.

"Claire! What's wrong?" He asked. "Hurrying from the workshop, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Heath, have you seen him?" He was out the front last I seen him love, waiting for the bus." He replied sadly.

"Oh no." Claire said as she sank into one of the chairs, tears beginning to flow. "I've lost him."

Terry wasn't sure what to do or say. Claire accepted the clean hankerchief that she was handed. "Thanks Terry" she murmured quietly as she wiped her tears away.

"Is my name Terry now?" a husky voice answered. Claire's eyes few open as she looked up.

"Heath!" She squealed as she leapt into his arms. They kissed.

"Sorry I wasn't there. I've been through hell just to get back here." Heath said looking her in the eyes.

She blinked back her tears, "I know. Nick told me." She replied as they kissed again.

Heath pulled her closer, she breathed deeply, inhaling his scent, "Don't ever go anywhere again. Please." She whispered.

"I won't be, I'm where I want to be Claire, with you, finally after all these years, I've come home."


	12. Chapter 12-Routine

Routine

 **Drovers Run….Claire's bedroom**

Claire woke, the sun streamed in through the curtains and a warm breeze fluttered through the open window, bringing with it the scent of eucalyptus. She smiled and inhaled it. Looking over she saw Heath, flat on his back, dead to the world. She looked at his weathered face. She noticed the hint of facial hair, broken capillaries traced their dark red lines across the points of his cheeks. She noticed the wrinkle lines appearing around his eyes. She touched his face, it was great to have him back. He needed rest though, as did she. They had both basically collapsed into bed the night before and were out faster than light globes.

Claire was jerked from her thoughts by a quiet knock at the door.

"Yes." She said quietly, the door swung open to reveal Meg with a tray loaded down with tea and toast.

"Breakfast." She said with her usual smile.

"Thanks Meg." Claire said as she picked up a cup of tea.

"How is he?" She asked, wiping her hands on a tea towel.

Claire glanced down at him. "I think he'll be sleeping for a while, the plane crash knocked him around more than he realised."

"Probably a good thing, both of you need time, Ill leave you to it. Don't panic, we have everything covered." Meg said as she swept from the room, closing the door behind her. Claire put the cup down and lay down with her cheek resting on Heath's chest. He gave a quiet murmur and his arm soon snaked around her shoulders, pulling her in. Her lip brushed against his skin, goose bumps appeared, Claire grinned wickedly, somethings weren't broken that's for sure, plenty of time for that though as she reached up and again touched Heath's face. She breathed deeply, taking in his scent, a faint hint of aftershave, cigarette smoke and rum. She frowned, she would have to get him to quit smoking. That was no good at all, her eyes shut as she drifted off back to sleep with his heart rhythm beating steadily in her ears.

 **Drovers Run… At the yards**

Stevie was counting the claves as Kate was packing the injector away.

"That's lunch." Stevie called.

"Wonder if those two lazy people are up yet?" Jodi mused, she had been dirty all morning, not getting a sleep in herself.

"Stretch, give it up." Kate snapped. "They have both been through hell, they need to rest. Stop whinging because I've had it!"

"Well said." Stevie added.

Jodi huffed as she stomped off towards the stables.

 **Claire's bedroom…..hours later**

Claire woke, she felt even better, the tray had been removed, Heath still slept on, he hadn't moved from before, she slipped out from under his arm and went to the bathroom. After a shower she felt a lot better. Getting dressed she noticed Heath still dozed on, she put her fingers on his neck, his pulse was regular and strong. She smiled down at him, and headed downstairs.

Meg looked up as she stood at the tyable, she smiled as Claire walked in.

"You're certainly looking better." She observed.

"Yeah I feel it too." Claire replied.

"How's Heath?"

"Still out to it."

"Might be concussion." Meg observed. "Better keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, let him sleep today, make sure he's up tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Tea?" Meg offered.

"No thanks, I'll go and see how the others are getting on."

"Okay."

Claire walked over to the shed, Stevie looked up from the back of her ute.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, a lot better, Heath's still out cold though." Claire replied.

"Not good, maybe he needs to be seen to." Stevie said thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I doubt they'd find anything." A raspy voice came from behind them.

Claire turned, Heath stood there, barefoot and jeans with his trail jacket, which was open, revealing some nasty looking scars. "Stevie." Heath said, nodding at her.

"How ya feeling?" She asked.

"Still rough, but I'll manage." He replied. Claire stepped into his side, planting a kiss on his cheek, "good to see you alive. Tea?" she asked.

"Please." Came the croaky reply.

"Me too please." Stevie called out.

"Okay." Claire called over her shoulder as she walked to the house.

"Quite a tale of woe, just to get here, you must really think she's worth it." Stevie said.

"You got that damn well right." Heath replied. "That beautiful woman's my world. I couldn't imagine life without her." He added.

Stevie grinned back at him. "Yeah she's one of my best friends that's for sure."

"I won't let anything happen to her Stevie." He said, sensing where the conversation was going.

"Good." Stevie replied.

Claire reappeared with a couple of mugs full of steaming hot tea. She couldn't stop her smile as she saw Heath smile at her. His face creased like leather when he smiled, weather-beaten yet kind, the roughness of his appearance didn't overshadow his kindness. Claire passed a mug to Stevie, she then passed one to Heath. She turned back to talk to Stevie and the both of them didn't notice the expression on Heath's face suddenly change. Black spots suddenly appeared in his eyesight, his head began to spin as he reached for the pole of the shed. He missed, the cup smashed loudly, shattering into a million tiny shards and hot tea flew everywhere as Heath hit the ground. He never heard Claire scream his name, nor did he feel Claire and Stevie's hands as they tried to wake him up. He didn't feel the ride to Fisher.

Claire sat on the chairs in the waiting room as Heath was taken down the corridor. Tears ran down her face as Stevie sat holding her hand.

"I can't lose him Stevie. I just can't." Claire sobbed onto her shoulder as Stevie did what she could to comfort her. She also hoped that Heath would make it. She could see a lot of good in him.


	13. Chapter 13 The Long Run

**Fisher Hospital waiting room-The following day.**

Claire sat reading the paper while Stevie went for coffee. It had been a rough night for them both. Claire's heart skipped a beat when Jim walked into the room. She stood quickly.

"Claire." Jim opened.

"How is he?" she asked with hope.

"He's alright, we've done some scans, no bleeds or damage. It's just delayed concussion, but, we are going to keep him for a couple of days just to make sure."

"Thank god." Claire felt the weight lifted from her immediately. Stevie joined them at that moment.

"He's okay?" Stevie asked.

"Yes." Claire breathed, tears of relief and joy rolled down her cheeks as Jim added.

"You can see him if you wish."

They followed Jim to the ward, Heath lay in bed, his eyes shut. Claire looked down at him, she touched his hand. Heaths eyes opened lightly at the touch.

"Hey girl." He croaked.

Claire stifled a sob as she lay her head on his chest. "I'm just happy you're okay." Heath just quietly chuckled. "Sorry for the whole fainting and collapsing routine."

"Just don't do it again." Stevie said from the doorway.

"Can you do anything about his voice?" Stevie asked Jim.

"Not really, he needs to stop smoking." Jim replied with a grin as he left to continue his rounds.

"I'd better leave you to sleep, I'll make Drovers ready for your return." Claire said, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of days." Heath replied, smiling at her.

 **Drovers-Hours later.**

Stevie was giving the good news to the others while Claire was over at Killarney telling Alex, Nick & Harry.

 **At Killarney .**

"Well that's a relief." Nick said.

"Hmm." Was all Harry could manage as he turned and walked back to the house.

"Ah well, maybe Drover Boys made of sterner stuff than I thought." Alex said, a grin spreading across his face.

Claire glared at him, "Seriously Alex? When are you going to grow up? Get rid of the chip off your shoulder and realise he's here for the foreseeable future." She said, the stress clearly still evident.

She just wanted him home, Nick thought as he watched Claire stride away.

"Want to take your foot out of your mouth now?" He asked Alex.

"Ease up." He replied.

"No, how about you ease up, on Heath." Nick said pointedly, as he walked away. Alex watched him go, stunned.

 **Drovers Run-That night.**

As they all sat having dinner Tess broke the silence.

"It'll be good to have Heath back."

"Yeah." Replied Stevie with a broad grin, like it or not, they couldn't imagine the place without him.

"I'm off to Fisher first thing to go and get him." Claire commented, her mouth still full. "Can we do a roast tomorrow night Meg?"

"Sure, I think he'll enjoy that after the hospital food." Meg said with a grin. They all laughed.

"He'll be happier for a comfier bed." Jodi remarked with a smirk.

"And a human hot water bottle." Stevie chimed in. Claire stared at her open mouthed.

"You right are you Hall?" She asked in mock surprise, right before they all fell apart laughing.

 **Gungellan Road, the next morning.**

Claire drove along in the old Merc, a smile crept across her face as she thought of Heath, it would be good to have him back. She saw a battered Landcruiser ute pulled up at the side of the road, its bonnet up with steam going everywhere. Race Hayley's f'ce poked out from under the bonnet.

"G'day Claire."

"G'day Race, need some water?"

"Oh, if ya got a bit there love." He replied.

She fetched a 5 litre bottle from the boot. She still had enough if the Merc needed it, passing it to him she smiled.

"There you go. I'll see you later."

"Yeah! No worries. Thanks." Race said cheerily as she climbed back in and drove away, leaving him to pour the water in. Turning at the cross roads she smiled, it was a good day.

 **Meanwhile….in Fisher.**

Heath sat dressed on the bed. Jim walked in.

"Lucky last and my only discharge." He remarked with his usual charm.

"Thank heck for that, I was beginning to bloody wonder." Heath replied.

"Now, if you have any dizziness, light-headedness, anything out of the ordinary, you let me know, l no ifs or buts, not even a maybe. You call. Understood?" Jim said seriously.

"Yep, crystal clear Doc." Heath replied.

"Okay, you're good to go." Jim said as he left the room, "Give up them bloody fags!" He laughed, calling back over his shoulder as Heath walked out of the room and down the corridor in the opposite direction. Heath laughed as he headed for the exit. Stopping briefly in the forecourt to extract a smoke from one of the nurses, Heath then winked at them and asked for directions to the bus station.

 **Gungellan, the truck stop.**

Claire stopped for fuel as Terry answered the phone.

"Okay, got it, right." He said into the receiver, just before hanging up.

"Hey Terry." Claire greeted him as she walked in to pay for the fuel.

"Hey Claire, message for you." He said.

"What message?" Claire asked, confused.

"From Heath, don't come to Fisher, he's caching the bus out, he'll be here by tonight, he has a lift back to Drovers organised."

Claire frowned, something wasn't right about it.

"Okay, well thanks." She said smiling again at Terry before she walked out.

She drove to Fisher anyway, arriving at the hospital, she was walking in when one of the nurses that was walking out, stopped her.

"You coming to see Heath? He's been discharged." She said with an good natured smile. Claires face dropped.

"When? What time?" She asked.

"This morning, he walked out with his bag on his shoulder, asked me for a smoke and where the bus terminal was." Her voice trailing off as she saw Claire's eyes go wide.

"Did he say where he was going?" Claire pressed.

"Well, no, no he just asked me where the bus station was, I told him, gave him a smoke, he smiled and thanked me and walked." The nurse replied.

"Okay, thanks." Claire said and ran for the Merc, pulling up and the bus station, she went inside, she asked the bloke at the counter if he had seen Heath.

"Sorry love, I haven t, Ill asked Fred when he gets back, he's been on the desk most of the day, he's just out doing the senior cits run."

Claire sank into one of the row of vulcanised plastic chairs, she wondered where he had gone now.

 **Nearby in Spencer.**

Heath walked out of a shop, putting a small bag in his pocket, extracting a smoke he lit it, and headed for the bus terminal.

'Time to close the book." He thought, he paused outside a lawyers office, thinking a moment, he walked inside. In the long run, this would be worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Drovers Run-That afternoon.**

No one had said a word to Claire when she had returned to Drovers, she seemed to be in a pretty filthy mood and the fact that there was no sign of Heath they thought that he must've been held over for another day. Stevie eventually broached the subject as she and Claire rode out to the wildlife corridor.

"Heath still been kept in?"

"Heath can go and die for all I care." Claire said, venom abundantly clear in her voice.

"What's he done?" Stevie asked.

"His usual, vanished into thin air." Claire said, a tear rolling down her face as she stopped and looked at Stevie, the rawness of it all was so close to the surface. Stevie reached out her hand.

"It'll be right,." She said soothingly.

"How can it?" She cried as she slid out of the saddle. "He's just playing games with me."

"I'm gonna kill him." Stevie said gritting her teeth as she dismounted and hugged Claire as all her pent up emotion flowed.

 **At Gungellan:**

"All good?" Nick asked as he fuelled the ute.

"Yeah mate. All good." Heath replied. His hand in his pocket.

"So what's in your pocket then?" Nick pressed. Wordlessly, Heath produced the small bag, inside was a box covered with crushed blue velvet, Heath remained silent as he handed it to Nick. He whistled as he opened it and saw the contents, closing it, he passed in back to Heath with a grin. Heath returned the grin. They both climbed into the ute and left the driveway.

 **A short while later.**

Nick grabbed Heaths bag out of the ute and walked towards the house. Claire came out of the shed.

"Hey Nick." She called.

"Hey." He replied.

"Heaths taken off again." She said simply.

Hey?" He asked, surprised.

"Yep. Rat bastard." Stevie said as she joined them.

"Ahh." Nick started to say, but stopped.

"Claire McLeod, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" a raspy voice called out. They all turned, there was Heath, on bended knee, offering the ring box.

"I take it all back." Stevie said. A huge smile spreading across her face. Nick grinned as well, all eyes were on Claire as she stood, hands on hips staring at Heath, he was shaved, hair neat and tidy, a brand new shirt and jeans with a well knotted tie at his neck.

"You bastard," she spat, "do you have any idea what I've been through today?"

"No, but Id rather hoped this might explain it." Heath replied.

"Of course Ill marry you." She gushed, a huge smile and tears of joy spilling down her cheeks as Heath placed the ring on her finger and stood, tasking her in his arms and they kissed.

'I'm ringing Alex." Stevie said as she ran inside, yelling to the others. "Claire and Heath are getting married!" This bought Meg, Jodi and Kate scurrying from the house to offer their congratulations.

 **At Killarney**

'Hey that's great Cowgirl, I'll be over soon." Alex said before disconnecting, looking at Harry he said, "Claire and Heath are getting married."

"What?" Harry said, lost in a stupor of figures and reports for the farmer's council.

"Claire and Heath are getting married." He repeated.

"So? That's not going to keep us going is it? It's about time you married, _someone worthwhile._ " He added gratingly.

The barb wasn't lost on Alex. "Well old man, I'm going to offer my congratulations, even if you aren't." He said bluntly as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry returned his attention to the reports.

 **A short while later-at drovers**

Alex arrived, a case of beer under his arm. He was going to have to get used to the idea of Heath, hell, if he was going to be a neighbour, then he was going to have to give the bloke a fair run.

Tess appeared. "Hi Alex."

"Hey Tess. How's the happy couple?" he asked genuinely.

"Over the moon." Tess said, her smile shining in the moonlight.

"Good." He replied, they heade3d for the house. Everyone was in the kitchen.

"Congratulation's McLeod." He offered, setting the beer down.

"Thanks Alex." She replied, a huge grin on her face.

Looking around, "where's Heath?" Alex questioned.

"He's on the veranda." Claire replied. Alex grabbed a couple of stubbies and headed out. Finding Heath squatting on his heels, an enamel pannikin in his hands, full of steaming tea. A cigarette glowed in his fingers.

"Congrats." Alex broke the stony silence.

"Thanks." Heath replied, his tone good natured.

"Beer?"

"I'd love one, cant though, still on pills." Came the gravelly reply.

"Bugger"

"Yeah that's a better term than I can think of offhand." Heath replied, looking at Alex with a grin spreading across his face. Alex couldn't help but return the grin. They shook hands, the animosity vanished. They sat.

"So what's your story?" Alex asked.

"With regard to?" Heath replied.

"Your kid."

"Never knew about him until recently." Heath replied, "It was as much a shock to me as it was to Claire."

"Shit. How can you not know though?"

"Easy enough if you are on the wallaby. But that's all over now." Heath replied

They both sat and drank in the silence.

"Markets should be coming up, EYCI is on the rise, should be pushing up around 260 a kilo in the next week." Heath said.

"Get away, not in my lifetime." Alex said, chuckling.

"Mark my words mate, the plums ripe for the picking, three farms should do a circuit sale."

"A circuit sale?" Alex asked, unsure.

"Yeah, yard cattle to be sold on Killarney, Drovers and Wilgul. Then auction them in that order. Bring em in in their droves."

"Jesus, we would need to find an agent."

"Then bloody ring one."

"Aint that easy."

"It is if you go hard enough."

By this time, the others had joined them.

"Im in." Claire piped up.

"Me too." Nick echoed.

"Harry will never go for it." Alex said.

"He will if you make a good enough business case." Heath said.

"If you can convince him." Alex said.

"Alright."

"What?" Alex asked, nearly chocking on his beer.

"Alright, you set up a meeting, and I'll do the rest." Heath said.

"More tea Heath?" Meg asked.

"Thanks Meg." Heath said, passing her the cup.

 **Killarney, the following morning.**

"So what does Heath want to meet with me about?" Harry asked. His voice apprehensive.

"I don't know old man, just hear him out." Alex said.

Heath and Claire, accompanied by Nick and Tess as they walked up the path.

"Morning Harry." They all said in unison.

"Morning. What's all this about?" Harry asked, noting the file in Heaths hand.

"Got some business I want to discuss with you Harry." Heath said.

"Oh yes? "He replied.

"Yeah, We are fixing to hold a circuit sale, we thought it would be a good idea to have Killarney on board."

"No, not interested." Harry replied.

Heath merely shrugged his shoulders. "Your call, I'm not gonna waste my breath." He said and turned on his heel and strode away.

The others followed.

"Gave up a bit easy didn't you?" Nick asked.

"We'll do it without him." Heath replied.

"Famous last words." Claire remarked. "He holds a lot of clout, you won't get an agent."

"We don't need one."

"How's that?" Claire asked.

Nick grinned, "you're qualified aren't you?'

"Yup."

They all laughed.


	15. Chapter 15-Not the National Park

Chapter 15:

Heath sat up with a start, a loud noise having startled him awake. He looked out the window, no wind, no clouds. All quiet, then the noise came again, a loud boom, thunderous gunfire echoing across the silvery, moonlight paddocks.

"Heath?" Claire stirred and murmured.

"Noise Claire, go back to sleep. I'm going to check it out." By the time Heath had finished speaking she was already asleep. Slipping his jeans and trail jacket on he headed down stairs barefoot, putting his boots on at the back door. He stood quietly observing. He saw the shadowy figures, heard the engines and saw the flash of the muzzle of the rifles. Someone was shooting at the brumbies as they ran wild out of the national park. Heath shouldered his rifle, but couldn't see well enough. They disappeared over the bank and the noise slowly droned away, the shots getting quieter. He returned to bed.

The alarm blazed at 530 AM and Heath jumped straight out of bed, still dressed, he headed downstairs and straight out to the stables, with Johnno saddled he rode out straight away, heading to where he saw the shooters only hours before. Squatting down he looked at the tracks, standard road tyres and a quad bike. From the nearby grass a fresh brass cartridge gleamed in the sun, he picked it up.

'243' he muttered reading the stamping in the bottom of the shell. He found a wounded horse nearby, it had been gut shot, Heath pulled the rifle from the scabbard, he cycled the action, and placing the muzzle at the horses head he pulled the trigger, putting the horse to rest.

'Gutless bastards' he muttered. As he heard an engine and a white Holden ute appeared to his right. A stocky bloke in a black hat and checked shirt got out and walked over. Heath was about to say something when the bloke saw the horse.

"So it's you is it?" the stranger said. "You gutless son-of-a-bitch." He spat.

"Hang on," Heath replied. I came out here after I heard the shots last night, someone's been using a .243, mines a .45 Carbine."

"Bullshit." Said the Starnger. "Who the hell are you anyway? This isn't National Park."

"I know! Heath spat back. "I'm from Drovers Run mate, this is our land, and you are trespassing. So who the bloody hell are you?"

"Sorry, Names Riley, Riley Ward."

"Heath Beresford." And they shook hands.

"This one was gut shot with a .243, small calibre for taking down a horse."

"Yeah, I've got a .308, bit better for dealing with them." Riley replied.

"I'd rather yard em and try and break em." Heath said.

"I've already yarded a few." Riley said, as they both broke into a grin.


	16. Chapter 16 Naughty Boys

Chapter 16

 **Drovers Run, in the back country.**

Heath and Riley leant on the roughly made holding yards.

"They are in good nick alright." Heath drawled quietly as he watched the horses milling round.

"Yeah Ill reckon they go alright, I'd be keen to turn em over to you, I'll be moving on soon."

"Like hell, I'd have to get the idea past Claire first." Heath replied with a laugh.

"Looks like here's ya chance." Riley replied with a broad grin as he turned, hearing the Ute pull up.

Claire and Stevie walked over and surveyed the horses.

"So who are you?" Stevie asked pointedly.

"Riley Ward." He replied, extending his hand.

"Claire McLeod, this is Stevie Hall." Claire cut in, introducing herself.

"We saw the dead horses." Stevie said.

"Yeah, someone else is out here shooting them, small calibre gun, and a gut shot, makes it messy & painful. I'm rounding up what I can and shooting the ones that I can't save." Riley replied.

"So who's doing it?" Claire asked.

"Dunno, couple of blokes in a ute and on a quad bike."

"So what are we going to do?" Stevie asked.

"Camp out?" Claire suggested.

"Tonight." Heath replied.

"I can't, got dinner with Alex." Stevie said.

"Well I've got that meeting with Jim Selkirk, Phil Rakich & Co." Claire said.

"I'll do it." Heath said.

"Yeah blood oath,. Count me in." Said Riley, the two men grinned at each other. Stevie and Claire exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

"Boys." Said Stevie as they walked back to the ute.

"Kinda cute though isn't he?" Stevie commented as they watched Heath and Riley talk as the leaned on the fence, as Heath extracted his tobacco tin.

"He's alright I suppose" Claire replied. "I think Heath is hotter though."

"No argument there. I wouldn't complain waking up to a stud like Heath." Stevie said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face as Claire's jaw dropped. "I mean, he's no Alex Ryanb, but he's okay." Stevie reasoned. Claire just raised an eyebrow.

"No Alex Ryan hey?" She replied. "Well, I can tell you, he's better than Alex Ryan." She finished seriously as she started the engine and swung the Ute around. Stevie didn't know how to handle that one. Meanwhile, back at the muster yards, Heath and Riley finalised their arrangements, first, they needed to head to Drovers, then town.

 **Drovers-the homestead.**

Heath was placing the saddle on the rack as Riley pulled up.

"Right to go?" He called out.

"Yeah mate, gimme 2." Heath called back as he bolted for the house. Grabbing his wallet, he planted a kiss on Claire's cheek as he ran out the door again calling back over his shoulder. "Love you beautiful." Claire smiled, Jodi and Kate made "aww" type sounds.

"That's so sweet." Jodi said, secretly wishing that she has someone like that.

"Yeah he is." Claire replied, her mind a million miles away as she watched Heath jump into Riley's Ute and they disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Grab a feed at the pub or what?" Heath asked as they drove.

"Sounds good. Couple of cold ones as well."

"Shit yeah, let's do it." Heath replied, he hadn't felt this alive in years. Riley stepped on the throttle and the Ute bellowed louder as they turned the music up and sang.

 **Gungellan Hotel**

Riley sat in the bar as Heath walked back in the door, a brown paper package in his jacket pocket.

"All good?" Riley asked.

"Yeah no worries." Heath replied.

"No shortage of ladies here." Riley commented as a few walked into the bar, one winked at him. "G'day." He responded. Heath just grinned.

"What's a couple of cowboys like you doing around here?" One of them asked, a little condescendingly. Riley was about to bite back when Heath stopped him.

"Nothing at all love, we have got far better things than to waste our breath on you." Heath said.

"Come to think of it, I'd rather drink cow shit smoothies." Riley commented, a lopsided grin creasing his face. The ladies looked shocked as Riley and Heath stood, nodded at the barman, tipped their hats to the group and merely said "Ladies." And turned and walked to the door, leaving them stunned and the remaining people in the barroom laughing. They laughed as they got into the ute, as they drove out, they noted a blue ute pulling in, a very new vehicle, yet filthy, with red dirt.

"What do you reckon?" Riley murmured.

"Dunno, time will tell, lets hit it." Heath replied. "The sooner we set up camp the better."

"Copy that." Riley replied.


	17. Chapter 17Another night, another arrival

Drovers Run-The stock route.

Riley put a log on the fire and set the billy to the side of the coals. A camp oven sat in the middle.

"So what have you put in that camp oven?" Riley asked.

"Secret drover's recipe, perfected over many years on the trails." Heath replied somewhat secretively as he tied up a hoochie between two trees, Riley watched with interest as Heath removed a firearm that was completely black, it had an adjustable stock with a laser spot sight on the top.

"What the hell is that?" Riley demanded.

"Heckler & Koch, Model MR223." Heath replied simply.

"You ex-Army?" Riley asked, guarded.

Heath slipped a magazine into the gun, looking a Riley directly in the eyes "not really." He replied, his easy tone now flinty.

"Just asking," Riley replied affably, "I was."

"Yeah?" Heath asked, his tone softening.

"Yeah, discharged after a disagree…." Riley trailed off, a sound interrupting them. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." Heath replied quietly, picking up the rifle he gripped the bolt and ripped it back, the spring pushing it back into place. Riley grabbed his rifle. Watching Heath, Riley knew he had some sort of training, the way he moved and concealed himself. He would ask later.

Heath could hear the engine, but could see no lights or anything to give it away. It seemed to be disappearing, it droned into the distance. Riley looked at Heaths face in the dying light. His expression had changed, his face was hard and his eyes almost glazed over, like a second persona almost.

At Drovers Run.

Claire sat down to eat with Stevie and Jodie, Meg bought in a roast as Kate walked in from the veranda.

"All done Claire." She said, "I am starving, looks great Meg."

"Thanks Kate." Meg replied as a vehicle pulled up. "Must be the boys back." She commented.

"Couldn't hack it hey!" Stevie yelled out as footsteps were herd on the veranda. The familiarity gave way to shock as a man in military uniform stepped through the doors.

"Sorry! I thought you were someone else." Stevie said, recovering.

"That's alright, I apologize for startling you all and interrupting your meal. I am Major Ben Thomas of the S.A.S, I am looking for Heath Beresford, and so far I have traced him here."

"Ben, I am Claire McLeod, Heath's fiance."

"Well congratulations Claire, where can I find him? I need to talk with him urgently."

"He's camped out tonight, some poachers are hanging about." Claire replied somewhat guarded. "What's this all about?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I am not at liberty to say due to the sensitivity of the situation. But we need Heath's help. Can we contact him at all?"

"We'll try the two-way." Claire said as she walked towards the shed, reaching into the ute she picked up the mike and began the call.

"Drovers Mobile calling camp one, are you on channel Heath?"

"Yeah loud n clear sweetheart." Heaths voice came back.

"There's a bloke here to see you, says it's urgent, Ben, he's S.A.S."

"Okay, we are down on the stock route, bring him down, all safe." Heath said, his voice changing.

"Okay, will do." Claire said as she climbed aboard and fired up the ute. "Jump in" she said to Ben.

Ben pointed at the nearby Land Rover, typical Army vehicle with its camouflage paint and canvas top. "We'll follow."

"Okay." And with that Claire drove down into Drovers, with Ben close behind.

At the camp:

Riley sat there staring at Heath in the fires glow, the whites of his eyes evident.

"S.A.S.? Want to explain?" He asked.

"Hmm, I'll wait to see what they want first, this aint gonna be a social call." Heath said as he rolled a smoke. There wasn't a hint of nervousness.


End file.
